Reactions
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: //Completed//Reactions to certain subjects (8) What about Fanfictions?[Edited slightly]
1. Chapter 1: Bed

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG

Pairings: Various

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

**Chapter 1: Bed**

Sakuragi: Bed? What bed? The Tensai doesn't need to be pampered like a milk-and-water kid. The Tensai sleeps on the floor.

Eddie: Admit it, you are too lazy to do the bed sheets.

Rukawa: ...zzz…

Eddie: "Yup, so you see, he is…no Rukawa! No! That's my pillow you are drooling on!!! Get off! Shoo! Now!"

Haruko: Big, Pink and Fluffy!

Eddie: Like Roll of Cotton Candy! [Hey it rhymes]

Ayako: Neat, unscrupulously tidy, and there should be a stack of paper (fans) on the bedside table no matter what.

Ryota: Shut up about the size! Hmmm… there should be a photo of Aya-chan suspended on the bed head post… another photo on the bedside table…I said, SHUT UP ABOUT THE SIZE!

Akagi: According to the law of Physics, there should be approximately XX number of springs in the mattress in order to support the human body sufficiently. Reports showed that people not sleeping on properly supported beds develop bad backbone…

Eddie: Reports showed that goris who study too much Physics go slightly mentally deranged. /Slightly/.

Akagi: Excuse me, what did you just say?

Eddie: * Sweatdrop * Eh, hehe, nothing, hehe, nothing.

Kogure: Bed? Eh, not very sure.

Mitsui: Double bed for us. Should be big enough for activity.

Eddie: Oh my… * Nosebleed *

Fujima: Green. Yes, green is good for the eyes, and most importantly, it's the Shoyo colour.

Eddie: I seriously doubt his taste.

Fujima: What?! [Looks Murderous]

Eddie: Eeep, nothing. G…green is a nice colour on anything… * strangled tone* Ha. Ha. Ha.

Maki: I know what you are trying to ask, I'm not going to make my sheets purple, though it's the Kainan Colour.

Author: Whew… thank me god.

Maki: It's going to be YELLOW. Bright sunflower yellow. * Goes off whistling happily *

Eddie: Oh me god, imagine Maki sleeping in a YELLOW bed.

**Second thought**

Eddie: Ok, at least it's not purple.

**Thinks again**

Eddie: Or pink.

Jin: Not too big, but sky blue color. Touches of white will look good.

Eddie: * Starry eyes * Ah…Soi-kun, good taste!

Jin: * Not listening * …and maybe a big picture of Nobu-kun on the pillow case as well.

Eddie: Eeep, I take back my words.

Kiyota: Teme! What! Are you saying that the Number 1 rookie's face on a pillow case is bad taste?

Eddie: Ah-huh, it rhymes…

Sendoh: Must be spacious. * Looks thoughtful *

Eddie: Hentai!!! Who is that unlucky person?

Sendoh: Hey! Eddie! I'm hurt! How could you say that, I know Kaede don't mind being with me…on the bed. ^__^

Eddie: [Scribbles in notebook] Now we've got it out, now we've got it out.

Rukawa: Be damned, Sendoh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: Oh well, I edited this again and changed some lines, but the contents are basically the same. I hope you like the edited version of the fic!]


	2. Chapter 2: Underwear

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 (Very hentai, but not too explicit yet.)

Pairings: Various (Mitko, SenRu, KiyoJin, FujiHana(gata), RyoAya)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

**Chapter 2: Underwear**

"So today, we are discussing the subject of underwear with you people…"

I ducked flying darts from somebody, specifically, the girls, who were beet-red and could hear someone cursing under her breath, "Baka Hentai Silhouette…" Whoops, that's Ayako.

"Eh-heh, the girls could leave if they are not very comfortable with the subject…" I tried to laugh. "We shall leave now, in this case." The SD females leave the room. Oh, in this case I must remind you that the Rukawa Brigade was **not** invited to this conference. Goodness knows what they would do. * Closes eyes to imagine females donned in skimpy stuff dancing around * I would think they are wearing their underthings outside.

Oh yeah, here's a guide to the expressions below.

* * Actions

( ) What's happening

[ ] The colour of the person's face/ Expression

* Conference begins *

Sakuragi: Underwear? Eh, eh… [RED]

Sendoh: Sakuragi-kun, do you even wear underwear? [Hentai]

Author: Eh, eh…Sakuragi-kun, do you need an ice pack? [PINK]

Sakuragi: Teme!!!! Baka Hentai smiley! Of course the Tensai wears underwear! [CRIMSON]

Kogure: Oh my…[RED]

Mitsui: Min-kun says he love seeing me in those black boxers…[Hentai]

Author: Oh my…someone call the ambulance please, Kiminobu had fainted. (Tones drop) Due to excess internal hemorrhage.

Rukawa: Sendoh wears red briefs. [Not Applicable]

Miyagi: Rukawa! How do you know? [Suspicious]

Rukawa: (In this case, you can see just a tiny bit of pink on his cheeks.) We are roommates, duh? [Embarrassed]

Sendoh: (Tears of joy) Kaede, I never knew you noticed. (Hentai grin) You look extremely desirable in those blue briefs, ne?

Author: * Cough cough cough cough…* Erm, no PDH please. (Public Display of Hentai-ness)

Jin: I don't know what the fuss is about.

Kiyota: Neither do I, but I must say that Soi-kun looks perfectly delicious in those sky-blue boxers, though I would prefer none. [Hentai]

Jin: Y…you…[RED]

Fujima: Sheesh, Kiyota, can't you learn to be more discreet?

Hanagata: Yeah…Kenji, that reminds me, where did you put my underwear?

Fujima: The black one with pink polka dots? They are in the top drawer, with mine. 

Author: Oh my…[Green]

Fujima: Hey Silhouette, you are exactly the colour of my boxers.

Author: Oh my…[Purple] Eeep, I g…guess everyone talked about your own underwear already? [Maroon]

Mitsui: No…Miyagi hasn't.

Miyagi: Don't look at me like that! [Red]

Sakuragi: Last time when we went through Shorty's stuff, remember?

Mitsui: Yeah, what was that one?

Sakuragi: The bright shocking pink…

Mitsui: …tights, with …

Sakuragi: Ayako-sempai's face on…

Sendoh: …the _vital_ parts.

Author: Oh my…[Knocked out due to over nose bleeding]

Kaede-Alex: Whoops, I shouldn't have told her to write about that.

Author: (sit up) You! What kind of idea is that? Underwear…(knocked out)

Kaede-Alex: Oh dear, one-hit K.O.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: Type of BGfriend

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 (Very hentai, but not too explicit yet.)

Pairings: -Na-

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

**Chapter 3: Type of Boy/Girlfriend**

Sakuragi: No point asking me, I'm content with Haruko-chan, * Valentines in eyes * Haruko…

Author: * Rolls eyes * Lovesick Aho.

Sakuragi: Teme~! You sound like the Kitsune!

Rukawa: A girl who allows me to sleep.

Author: Walao…(Any Singaporeans reading this? This is Singlish, and the only expression I found suitable for this…)

Rukawa: …zzzz…

Sendoh: She should be a virgin…hm…it makes the whole thing more enjoyable.

Author: Ba…Baka Hentai Smiley Porcupine! Out!! Out!!!! * Grumbles * And I was hoping to rate this chapter 'G'.

Sendoh: And it would be so…exciting.

Author: OUT!!!! OUT OUT OUT!!!

Kiyota: Eh, * Blush * A girl who is cute and quiet would be nice for me.

Author: So that she can listen to you brag about yourself quietly.

Kiyota: What?! Are you saying that the Number One Rookie is conceited?

Jin: I'd like a sweet, thoughtful girl who cares for everyone.

Author: *Starry eyes * Like you.

Maki: This, well, she should be mature enough and not get jealous whenever I talk to some other girls.

Author: Do you want an old maid for yourself?

Maki: Huh?

Author: An old maid for an old man.

Maki: What!?

Kogure: A kind girl who can cook and is hospitable.

Author: *Starry eyes * Like you.

Kogure: Huh? I can't cook.

Author: Eeeep….

Mitsui: Wild, passionate, have strength of character. I don't want a milk-and-water little girl who cries whenever I don't call her.

Author: Hoah! 

Fujima: Smart, must have character, and most importantly, sensible enough.

Author: To make up for what you lack.

Fujima: What?!!

Author: Hehe…kidding, just kidding…


	4. Chapter 4: Rukawa's new car

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 (Very hentai, but not too explicit yet.)

Pairings: Various (Mitko, SenRu, KiyoJin, FujiHana(gata), RyoAya)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

**Chapter 4: Rukawa and his new car**

On this very fine day, Rukawa's filthy-rich parents bought him a Benz…

Sakuragi: That judo-man's going to get two tyre lines instead of one on his back…bwahahhahaha…

Author: I think you are talking about yourself.

Sendoh: Cool! We are going to have some great time in the car, doing _it_.

Rukawa: *Deathly tone * One more word and you are sleeping in the living room for two months.

Sendoh: Eh-hehehe…I said nothing, nothing at all.

Mitsui: I pity the lampposts

Kogure: And the shop houses.

Maki: Rukawa drives? I didn't know about that.

Jin: I bet the insurance agents would make the list of the top-money-earners.

Kiyota: From whom?

Jin: The people in Kanagawa.

Fujima: We could rob his car and go out into town sometimes.

Rukawa: Hm? *Glare *

Fujima: …N…nice car. J

Hanagata: Kenji, don't think of it. You think nobody knew how we eh, damaged the car we borrowed from Maki?

Author: * Raise eyebrow* Wow, you've got to do some real strenuous activity inside there to accomplish this act…

Ryota: Oh darn, and I was thinking of junking his bicycle to pay back for that incident…

Author: What incident?

Ryota: You see, he fell asleep on my bag once, and drooled all over it, plus, there's a picture of Aya-chan in there!!!!!

[A/N: In case you don't know, 'junking the bicycle' means to send the bicycle to the waste-metal deposition center…]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you people think? Should I continue? Review with your suggestions and comments please!!! Thank you very much!


	5. Chapter 5: Suicide

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 (Suicide theme, please do not attempt.)

Pairings: -NA-

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

**Chapter 5: Suicide**

Author: * Waves frantically * Lookie here! Look over here please!!!! Ok, now I've got your attention, I've got to tell you, the below contents are pure crap and nothing but crap which contains suicide themes, please do not try!!!!! 

Sakuragi: Suicide? What suicide? The Tensai doesn't need to try.

Author: Yeah, Tetsuo and co. is enough for a Sakuragi.

Fujima: The best method of suicide for me is to die a romantic and beautiful death in the midst of the green meadows with yellow daffodils all around, hmm…. Some form of poison might be ok. The breathtaking sceneries of the countryside and angels singing in heaven…* Poetic look *

Author: * Ahem * No!!!!! You must not kill yourself! You must not!!! Number 1, you will be polluting the countryside!!! Number two; you will scare the birds away with your hideous corpse!!!

Mitsui: To jump off a building will be quick and easy.

Author: Noooooooooo!! Mitsui-kun! You must not kill yourself!!! You must not!!!! You still owe me 100 yen!!!!

Kogure: Let me see…Carbon Monoxide, it's painless and odourless…it's just falling asleep and everything will be over in a few moments.

Author: Nooooooooooooo! I still need someone to do my homework for me!!!

Rukawa: …zzz….

Author: He doesn't need to try, just ask him to cycle to school in the middle of the major road. He'll fall asleep in no time…* Looks around * Yeah, like _that_.

Ayako: Life is beautiful, and it should be treasured.

Haruko: That's right…

Author: This I agree. People!!! Learn from the girls!!! A positive attitude!!! [Goodness I sound like a feminist.]

[But, I am! =p ]

Miyagi: Er, best method of suicide? I forgot my chemistry already…

Author: Just ask Ayako to kiss his enemy in front of him… he'll do it.

Kiyota: Wrist slitting. Red, wild and passionate.

Author: Eeew…environment pollution.

Jin: My mum's Miso Soup is enough.

Maki: You mean _my_ mum's Udon noodles.

Sendoh: To die in the arms of my lover(s)…oooh…

Author: Just how many is that?


	6. Chapter 6 Part one: Desk : Do you like ...

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 (Very hentai, but not too explicit yet.)

Pairings: Various (Mitko, SenRu, KiyoJin, FujiHana(gata), RyoAya)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

**Chapter 6 – Part 1**

[Author's note: I can't help it…hehe. I was reading through the reviews for this fic (they are really very nice) and I was checking back to the various chapters where they mentioned that they like, and I actually found myself smiling along with the lines…ah…those good ole memories…(??) I sound so old. -____-;;

Then I suddenly remembered this project work we just completed, and the survey forms that we sent out along with the…survey. I was suddenly wondering, what will happen if the SD boys get to do our survey? And thus… * ping! * I get an inspiration for this new chapter. ^__^ Thanks Dreamer-lash for reminding me that I've left this fic on the shelves long enough to rust…^^;; Alright, here goes:]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question 1: Do you like your desk at home?**

Sakuragi: Uh, yes.

Mitsui: Whom are you trying to kid?

Miyagi: Yeah you thought Rukawa was going out with your…

Mitsui: …Haruko, and you head butted your desk. Picture that.

Ayako: Poor desk.

Eddie: -________-;; You are supposed to feel sorry for Sakuragi…

Rukawa: …zzz…

Eddie: Ah, shall we skip him? I think he might have lost his desk somewhere.

Kogure: Lost it? How can it be?

Eddie: Close your eyes. (Not you, the reader, you can't read it once you close your eyes…)

Imagine. 

One fine day dear old Rukawa decided to do homework, finally.

After five minutes, the figures started swimming around his eyes…

Ten minutes later, the paper start to look ambiguous…

And in eleven minutes flat he fell asleep.

Then the room gets flooded and washed his desk away.

Kogure: Huh? But I still don't see how Rukawa's sleeping is linked to flooding.

Eddie: * Sigh * don't you see, Min-kun? What does Rukawa do when he sleeps?

Kogure: …oh, he drools.

Jin: Yeah, I pretty much liked my desk at home. * Smiles very sweetly *

Eddie: * Goes starry-eyed * Ah, Soi-kun!

Kiyota: I like his desk too, it's large, blue, and most importantly, it has a BIG picture of Me on the desk!

Eddie: Ah..this…eh…well….-_______-;;

Maki: Don't know what's up with those bakas. Anyway, I don't really like my desk at home 'cos it's too small      * Grumbles * I have to try to cram all my stuff into those too small drawers and they usually, no, make that, they **always** overflow. But I like the colour, though. * Smiles happily *

Eddie: Ah…well…ok…fine. -______-;; Purple.

Fujima: … (before he could say anything)

Eddie: No. Stop. Wait. I know what you are going to say. You will say, "I like my desk because it's green, like the Shoyo colours." Or, "I do not like my desk because it's not green." Right?

Fujima: * Amazed look * How on earth do you know!

**-_________-;;**

Mitsui: Oh well, my desk is way…too…bumpy to do anything so I rarely used it.

Eddie: * Pictures a roller-coaster as a table * nah, can't imagine it… what on earth is a 'bumpy' table?!

Mitsui: Eh, you see..eh…this is a little complicated. Ah…you see…

Eddie: I see, I see, now will you get on?

Mitsui: Ok ok, I asked Min-kun home one day…

Sendoh: (Popped up from no-where, don't ask me) * Hentai look* And both of you did **it** on the desk and it crashed. ^____^

Mitsui: Eh…basically something…like that…

Eddie: ¬__¬, so basically you are trying to tell me, that you crashed your desk and now it is something like a lump of waste wood. Right?

Kogure: …I shall never face the world again… *Digs a hole and crawl in *

Akagi: Hm, my desk is ok.

Eddie: ¬__¬, is that considered an answer?

Kogure: Principally, I think I am desperately in need of another desk.

Eddie: * Ears stand up * Why?

Kogure: Eh… * Blush *

Eddie: Oh…basically the /same/ thing happened to your desk. (Refer to Mitsui)

Sendoh: Did you try to leave me out?

Eddie: * Run for cover * Yes.

Sendoh: Sigh, how could you? I mean, I'm such a nice person. * SCS *

[SCS = Super Charm Smile ™]

Sendoh-fans: Wheeeeeeheeeeee! Sendoh sendoh sendoh sendoh…

Eddie: * Sweeps fans out of room with broom * Ok, you are a nice person. What is your answer?

Sendoh: I adore my desk…ah…those hot bikini girls pasted on the drawers…

Eddie: (To reader) Do you now understand why I tried to leave him out?

Sendoh: (Not paying attention) ..and a BIG picture of Kaede on the face of the desk…

Rukawa: …die…Sendoh…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie: To be continued…oh my goodness, I can't believe I actually wrote another chapter of this. I thought I'll never get along with writing any more 'cos the exams (that are about to come, and would you believe it I'm still writing and surfing the net daily) probably killed all my braincells. -_________-;;


	7. Chapter 6 Part two: Desk : Fridge

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 (Very hentai, but not too explicit yet.)

Pairings: Various (Mitko, SenRu, KiyoJin, FujiHana(gata), RyoAya)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

**Chapter 6 – Part 2**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question 2: Given a choice, would you install a fridge next to your desk?**

Sakuragi: Of course! The Tensai must have a constant supply of food to preserve his Tensai-ity!

Eddie: ¬___¬ But you rarely use your desk anyway. 

Miyagi: And there is probably no trace of 'Tensai-ity' to preserve anyway.

Rukawa: Fridge. Yeah. [Thinks of favorite strawberry ice-cream.]

Sendoh: * Looks very thoughtful* Let's see, we should store some ice-cubes in the fridge, and on a particular day when both of us are particularly _hot_ we'll have some _fun_.

Rukawa: Out! You are sleeping in the guestroom tonight.

Sendoh: But Kaede… T____T

Jin: Nah…a fridge makes too much noise and will probably distract me. But I can't resist the idea of instant cold yoghurt… * Sighs *

Kiyota: Soi-kun is distracted enough with me around! * Smiles smugly *

Jin: (Blush) What the…* Kicks Kiyota out of the room *

Eddie: ¬___¬ Serves you right baka Nozaru.

Kiyota: * Bang * Bang * Bang * Let me in!!! *Bang * Bang * Soi-kun!!!

Jin: Stop that, we can't compensate if the door crashes through.

Kiyota: T_________T Soi-kun….

Maki: Fridge? Let's see, it runs on electricity and generates much heat. My room is hot enough as it is. Also, fridges release CFC and this is the era when we are supposed to help reduce air pollution. The usage of excessive electricity uses up fossil fuels like oil rapidly…

Eddie: Oh no… * Stuffs science textbook into Maki's mouth * I did not hear anything….lalala…I didn't hear anything.

Fujima: …

Eddie: No. Not a green colored fridge.

Fujima: * Irritated look * How come you always steal my answer?

Hanagata: There's no account to Kenji's desire for green color. He insists we dress in green every time we go out.

Eddie: You know what you will look like?

Fujima / Hanagata: What?

Eddie: A pair of overloaded Christmas trees.

Mitsui: I want a fridge!

Kogure: But I don't want one. Distractions.

Mitsui: * Meek look * Alright, anything you say, Min-kun.

Eddie: ¬___¬ Mitchy, you are so henpecked.

Kogure: Are you implying that I'm a hen? (Glasses flash threateningly)

Eddie: Eh…no, no…I said nothing (Retreats into background)

Akagi: A fridge is ok, but I must consider the wiring system of it. Let's see, the major wire should be led through the living room and…

Eddie: Ok, ok, I get your answer. 

(Runs away muttering something about the old man and the old gori studying too much)

Sendoh: (Looks around cautiously) Ok, Kaede's asleep. (Whispers) I still want the ice-cubes.

Eddie: ¬_____¬

Sendoh: There are custom made fridges right? I want one with a picture of Kaede on the doors, he should not be wearing anything in that picture…(breaks off…)

Rukawa: Guestroom. Two months.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: Hi everyone!!!!! I'm sitting here typing out this fic when I'm supposed to be working on my Art paper…sigh, how slack can I get? * Counts braincells left * 1..2…3… I still have approximately 10 braincells left. I shall return to do my art paper research.]


	8. Chapter 6 Part three: Desk : Transparen...

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 (Very hentai, but not too explicit yet.)

Pairings: Various (SenRu, Mitko, KiyoJin, FujiHana(gata), RyoAya)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

**Chapter 6 – Part 3**

[Author's note: Sigh…just did my art paper two today, it was plain disaster and nothing else. ^^ Anyway, I just got this idea for new chapters. Sigh…(again) Anything to get my mind off the stupid Additional Mathematics revision. My mum says I've been muttering numerals in my sleep recently…-____-;;]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question 3: Do you prefer your drawers transparent?**

Sakuragi: The Tensai needs his privacy! * Glare * 

Eddie: Oh well, he'd probably never use those drawers anyway. It was like…last year when he put a single magazine into the _ Empty _ drawers. 

Miyagi: Yeah, and that magazine was given to him by dear sweet ole Haruko, think it was a 'How to Date girls' mag. -___-;;

Sakuragi: Teme! Eddie! Ryocchin! Anyway, the Tensai shall go off to look for Haruko now… * Goes off singing an off-key tune that sounds vaguely like "Ore wa Tensai"

¬___¬

Anyway, let's move on.

Rukawa: Transparent drawers? What for?

Sendoh: Transparent drawers will be cool! Kaede can then display the letters I sent him…proudly. * Beams *

Eddie: Eh, did you make sure those letters were rated properly?

Sendoh: Rated? Oh come on imouto, the ratings are not required. 

Rukawa: …zzz…

Eddie: * Picks up one of those letters * "My sweet, how are you faring? Are you missing me? I definitely missed you, your alluring blue eyes, your silky hair, your creamy skin…" Sounds pretty ok to me, just like any typical mushy love letter.

Koshino: * Rolls eyes * Finish reading it. * Mumbles * All that stuff written in Biology class…

Eddie: …"I long to run my hands through your raven locks of hair, dress you in my kisses. I want to touch every inch of your skin…" Erm, this is getting… * Continues reading …* Oh my….

Unfortunately, my dear readers, your faithful correspondent had been sent to the hospital due to excessive nose bleeding and serious internal hemorrhage, be back soon.

Eddie: After Sendoh's R-rated letters, * ahem * we shall get back to the subject of desks. We are discussing transparent drawers for desks, not R-rated letters.

Sendoh: * Pops up from nowhere * Darn, I wish you'll talk about transparent underwear instead.

Eddie: ¬_____¬

Anyway, let's move on.

Mitsui: This..eh..well…

Miyagi: Hahaha…no need to ask him. He'd say no, anyway.

Kogure: Oh…* blush * Those…

Miyagi: * Wriggles eyebrows * Yeah…those…

Ayako: * Sighs * Why do boys always do this…yeah…

Miyagi: * Valentine eyes * Aya-chan! * Points at himself * This one don't do that!

Kogure: Oh…man…those… * Blushes more *

Mitsui: * Very red * Will you people stop talking about that…

Sakuragi: Ha! Mitchy! Stop trying to avoid the subject! We've been talking about it since we found those…

Eddie: Will you people stop crapping and tell me a simple answer – 'Yes' or 'No' ?

Sakuragi: Ed-kun, you'll probably get opaque drawers if you have this in your drawers. * Takes out something *

Unfortunately your faithful correspondent had been permanently knocked out due to …

Rukawa: Will you stop nosebleeding already. It's no big deal. All boys have porn magazines in their drawers.

-_______-;;

Next, please.

Fujima: *Looks indignant * I do not have porn magazines in my drawers!

Hanagata: Me neither.

Fujima: Yeah, look here, I know I have shoujo mangas lying around…

Eddie: Stop. * Scribbles report in notebook * You definitely do not require transparent drawers.

Fujima: Hey, what do you mean. Those shoujo mangas belong to my sister!

Eddie: Good point. Continue.

Fujima: But Sailormoon's my favourite, though.

Eddie: Fine…

Maki: I don't mind transparent drawers, but… * Looks worried * Will they be sturdy enough to hold my physics textbooks? 

Kiyota: I want something to display my dear Soi-kun's pictures! Yeah! Transparent drawers!

Jin: Oh, that's sweet, Nobu-kun. ^___^

Eddie: You people are so indiscreet…¬___¬ Anything else you want to say?

Maki: Yes.

Eddie: What?

Maki: I do not have porn mags in my drawers.

Akagi: Transparent drawers? No. * Pores over Physics Textbooks *

Eddie: Hey, Akagi…just get it out…why not?

Akagi: According to the law of reflection, light bounces off…

Eddie: Ok, ok, ok…

Sendoh: I'm going to protest, imouto.

Eddie: What? * Looks extremely annoyed *

Sendoh: You always leave me to the last…

Eddie: ¬____¬

Sendoh: …you never put my views with Kaede's …

Eddie: ¬____¬

Sendoh: …and you always make me out to be such a Hentai…

Eddie: ¬____¬

Sendoh: …will you quit that expression?

Eddie: T____T What have I done in my previous life to be loaded with such a naggy porcupine?

Sendoh: This…well…

Eddie: The main point is, you are supposed to say if you want a transparent drawer.

Sendoh: Yeah, I said yes. 

Eddie: That was 'yes' for Kaede. What about yourself?

Sendoh: Of course, yes! I made some shots of Kaede and myself doing it… * Pats video cam lovingly *

Rukawa: You what?! * Crushes video cam in a single grasp and looks murderous *

Eddie: I shall take my leave now… * Sneaks out *

An anguish cry rocked the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh:  T_________T Kaede…how could you? * Looks at guestroom key *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 6 Part four: Desk : Additional ...

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humor, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 (Very hentai, but not too explicit yet.)

Pairings: Various (SenRu, Mitko, KiyoJin, FujiHana (gata), RyoAya)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

**Chapter 6 – Part 4**

[Author's note: I'm feeling quite cheerful today, 'cos my friends were stuck in school, poring over their physics paper while I am sitting here whistling happily…I don't take Physics! Recently I got myself a blog and I soon realized that whatever I need to write in my blog is written in my author's notes all over the place. I guess it's easier to communicate with readers, ne? Oh, and I was 'educating' my dear friend Pink Grapefruit (it's her soap, but she used it as a nickname. Beats me why.) on Slam Dunk, and very happy to say that she actually thought Rukawa was cool, definitely an improvement, ne? Ok, I guess you are tired of my crapping already, so here goes:]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question 4: Any features you think you might want to add to your desk? Why?**

Sakuragi: Yes, I would require a large cabinet on the desk and it should…

Eddie: Wait a minute, why?

Sakuragi: Why? Nyahahhahahahhahahaha! Of course it is to put the Tensai's Fan Mails in! A popular guy like me should have sufficient storage space for fan mails!

Miyagi: Oh well, it's a pity the thing will go to waste anyway.

Sakuragi: Nani?!

Mitsui: [To Readers] Do you even vaguely _imagine_ that he has a fan club?

Sakuragi: Teme!!!!!!!

There is a sizeable boll of clouds and dust somewhere where arms and legs stick out from various directions and sounds like monkeys fighting could be heard.

Eddie: -_____-;; Those bakas, they have such a big fan base [Points to readers] and they don't realize it.

Rukawa: [For once he is awake.] Pillows. /I need to sleep, ne…/

Sendoh: ^______^ Kaede, I didn't know you have this _interest_ in desks, why didn't you just tell me. Next time we can try doing _some activities_…

Rukawa: Come again? ['Danger' sign flashing red]

Sendoh: [Did not notice the warning tone] …ah, maybe we could switch around a bit and you be seme…

A loud cry shook the building.

Something, or someone, flew out of the window.

And disappeared into the night sky.

*Ping*

A star twinkled.

[Author's note: ^^;; Anyone watched Pokemon? This is how the Team Rocket always disappear.]

Rukawa: Mission accomplished. [Drops off into a peaceful sleep.]

Fujima: …

Eddie: No, not a Christmas tree on your desk.

Fujima: I resent that, Ed-san, you always want to take my lines, but this time. NO. What I want to say is…

Eddie: You want a photo of Hanagata on your desk.

Fujima: There you go! You stole my line again. [Looks very angry] Hey! That's Toru; I've got to go.

Amazingly he cheered up very fast as he ran towards Hanagata.

Both of them are dressed in their favorite color – Green.

Eddie: There go the Christmas trees.

Maki: I want an extra lamp, my room's too dark.

Eddie: Will the stadium lights do?

Maki: …that will burn all my books.

Kiyota: No, I don't think I need an additional feature.

Eddie: [Yawns] You don't use your desk anyway.

Kiyota: Hey! How could you say that! I'm just one good little number one rookie who is contented with his desk.

Eddie: ¬___¬ Wow. That's new.

A certain Ed is flung out of the windows.

Jin: Oh well, Nobu-kun, don't be so violent… I think I'm contented with my desk too.

Eddie: [Crawls back in through the windows] Thank you. Thank you very much.

Akagi: This is important, Ed-san, I want…

Eddie:.. Extra sturdy shelves, ultra-unbreakable drawers, all with sufficient space to contain a gorilla.

Akagi: Nani??!

Sendoh: …[Censors 500 words.]

Eddie: There we go again, [Stuffs pacifier into Sendoh's mouth], I seriously need an ice pack. Ah! Kaede-kun! 

Rukawa: What.

Eddie: Would you just help me freeze this person's ultra active…uh… sex drive. 

Rukawa: …

Eddie: Puleez?

Rukawa: …

Sendoh: [Gets rid of pacifiers] Oh Kaede, come on, freeze me. 

Eddie: Sheesh, get a room…Kaede-kun? Kaede-kun?

Rukawa: …

Eddie: I can't believe it.

He's fallen asleep at this vital point.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author: I was sweatdropping very hard at this point. Sendoh and his powderful…sorry, powerful….uh…drive.]


	10. Chapter 7 Part one: Girls : Haruko

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 (Suicide theme, please do not attempt.)

Pairings: -NA-

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

**Chapter 7 – SD Girls **

[Author's note: No more Desks!!!! *Throws confetti*….nyahahahhaha… it's my second last paper today, and after tomorrow, I'll be as free as a basketball…(??) anyway, nyahahahhahaha….read on!]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 1: Haruko (Shohoku boys and one Ryonan porcupine)**

Sakuragi: (before he could say anything…)

Mitsui: Sheesh, don't need to ask him anything, just look at that big red face…

Miyagi: …and that stupid grin…

Sakuragi: (Desperately trying to say something)

Eddie: Anyone mind cleaning up this…drool mess here? 

Sakuragi: (Still desperately trying to say something)

Sendoh: You know, Sakuragi, I could lend you my "Do-It-Yourself Date Girls" handbook.

Sakuragi: (Fighting to say something)

Mitsui: Ah, Sendoh, don't need to be so kind; Haruko's kind of dense anyway.

Sakuragi: (Turning blue trying to say something)

Akagi: Grrrr…what did you say about my sister?

Sakuragi: (Arms and legs waving in the air…trying to say something.)

Eddie: Uhm, I think we better see what Sakuragi wants to say…he looks kind of distressed.

Everyone shuts up and look at the said Tensai.

Sakuragi: T___T I need to go to the loo.

-----------------------

Rukawa: Haruko? Who is that? (falls into a prompt sleep)

Sendoh: *Sigh*Poor Haruko, ne? She likes Kaede so much and yet… (Looks at sleeping form of Rukawa)

Eddie: Hoi, what do you say about Haruko, then, Akira?

Sendoh: Me? Let me see…cute and virginal…

Eddie: Why do I get reminded so much of 'Minako's Slam Dunk Marriage Prospects'? (Thinks very hard)

Sendoh: Aaah…that's right! That was where I read about Haruko… The 'Pretty in Pink' shrine was cute too.

Eddie: *Flips through dictionary* Uh-oh, Sendoh, you better quit using the word "Cute".

Sendoh: Huh? Why not?

Eddie: "Cute" means 'ugly but adorable.'

Haruko: T____T

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kogure: Haruko, ah, of course, Akagi's sister, right? She's kind, helpful and friendly to everyone.

Eddie: *Sigh* Min-kun, you are just so sweet, you say the nicest things about everyone…

(Ants start crawling all over Kogure because he's so sweet.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: For the first time in 'Reactions' history, Sendoh was not placed right at the end of the chapter.

Sendoh: Oh, so I'm supposed to be grateful about that?

Eddie: Yes. So thank me.

Sendoh: Tank you. (Dumps Eddie in a tank of water to drown) I'm almost always last, this is just so unfair.]


	11. Chapter 7 Part two: Girls : Ayako

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 

Pairings: -NA-

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me though I sure hell won't mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – SD Girls**

[Author's note: I didn't realize that I had actually left this fic on the shelf for such a long time until _Emerald Space 2_ reminded me. ^__^ And thank you, ES2-san, you gave me just the spark to write this new chapter! ^___^]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 2: Ayako (Shohoku boys and one Ryonan porcupine)**

Sakuragi: T___T I don't want to say anything yet.

Eddie: Why?

Sakuragi: Can somebody burn Ayako's paper fans first, before I say anything. 

Eddie: Eh…

Miyagi: How dare you say that?!!? *Whack*Whack*

Sakuragi: T____T Can somebody lock up that rabid muffin-head…

Miyagi: Temee!!! *Fights to get at Sakuragi* How dare you speak about Aya-chan like this?!!? Unforgivable! Unforgivable!

Mitsui: Whaha, what a WWF show, let's get our popcorn and coca cola and watch, Min-kun.

Kogure: ^^;; 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away in a remote female lavatory Ayako sneezed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akagi: Ayako? She's responsible, trustworthy, and candid…

Eddie: …zzz…

Akagi: Oy, are you listening?

Eddie: …huh…?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayako sneezed twice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kogure: *Nod*Nod* Ayako-san is nice, and she's a very good manager-ess.

Eddie: * Starry-eyed* Megane-kun, you are so sweet, you say the nicest things about people.

Kogure: ^^;; Aah, really? 

Mitsui: Now you Eddie, you just get lost and stop trying to suck up to my Min-kun. 

Eddie: -_____-;; The point here is not Megane-kun, the main point is Ayako.

Mitsui: Ayako? [Image of a humongous Paper fan wham down] *Shudders* Ugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a certain classroom, Ayako blew her nose very hard. "I think I better see a doctor today."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh: ^^;; You are not going to put me at the last again are you, Eddie?

Eddie: Yes, unfortunately, you are already the last. 

Sendoh: T___T Not again.

Eddie: Hm…actually, you have a chance.

Sendoh: Really?!

Eddie: There's only Rukawa and Miyagi left.

Sendoh: I'll go!!

Rukawa: … /Aho, you dare make me last?/

Sendoh: …uh…we'll let Kaede go before me. ^^;; /I don't want to see the guestroom ever again./

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukawa: Onee-san's best friend. *Sigh*

Eddie: Poor you.

Rukawa: [Nod]

Ru, Ka, and Wa: Rukawa-kun!!!!!!!! You! Woman!

Eddie: *Yawns* You mean you aren't women?

Ru, Ka, and Wa: Shut up~! How dare you make Rukawa-kun waste his energy on so many words? 

Eddie: There are no bounds to stupidity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayako: Darn it, [sneeze] the air pol[Sneeze]lution must be really bad, why did I sneeze [sneeze] so many times today? [sneeze][sneeze]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh: [Clears throat] /It is finally my turn. Let me see, Ayako is smart, pretty and her figure's hot. /

Miyagi: Noooo! Ed-san, I must prove my love for Aya-chan here! Aya-chan! I love you!! I will always love you and worship you and…

Eddie: Poor Sendoh.

Sendoh: Huh?

Eddie: You are last again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T____T "Ati-shoo!! …ugh"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 8: Fanfics!

Title: Reactions

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Humour, YAOI

Ratings: PG-13 

Pairings: -NA-

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me though I sure hell won¡¯t mind gift-wrapping Rukawa up and send him to myself. 

Synopsis: How do the SD boys react to different subject matter? Read to find out!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Fan Fictions

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Curtains draw open, and Eddie stood before the audience, smiling cheerfully.]

Eddie: Welcome! Welcome! Welcome, to the final show of ¡°Reactions¡±!

[Grand music plays in the background ¡°Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb¡­¡±]

Eddie: [Clasps hands together] Ah, as a perfect ending to the show, I have invited ALL of our characters involved here and we shall ¡®chat¡¯ about their opinions on Fanfics. Yes. Fanfics!! Nyahahahahah!!!!!

[*Poof* Green smoke fill the stage and the characters were left coughing and choking...]

Mitsui: Whose sick idea was it to have that smoke? *Cough*

***

Miyagi: There ain¡¯t so many fics about me and Aya-chan. *Sulk*Sulk*

Ayako: *Whack* Baka!

Miyagi: T____T Aya-chan ¡­ 

Mitsui: *Rolls eyes* Hmph! That lovesick muffin-head...

Miyagi: Whom are you calling lovesick? *Swat* Respect your captain!

Mitsui: *Turns to everyone else* did you hear something? No.

Sakuragi: Nyahahhaaha! The Tensai¡¯s fics always get loads of reviews, ne? Nyahahha¡­ 

Eddie: *Vein* Not you! The authors? fics about you!

Sakuragi: No difference, right? Nyahahahhah! Shows how popular the Tensai is!

Rukawa: *Slides across the screen* Do-aho.

Sakuragi: Teme! Kitsune! You sleeping Kitsune! You baka K¡­

Eddie: *Plasters masking tape over Sakuragi¡¯s mouth* Sheesh, language, Sakuragi.

Sendoh: But so far I noticed something very strange, there seemed to be quite a number of fics going around with some sister coming over on a plane from USA or some funny country, and they are either so fantastically like their brothers or the exact opposite of them, and they go round making their acquaintances with various boys and they always end up with somebody no matter what, or in most cases, triangles.

Rukawa: Or Quadrangles. 

Eddie: ^^;; Really?

Sendoh: Ah, yes, and most of these fics are about Kaede, ne? *Wink*

Rukawa: *Vein* Stop calling me Kaede, you baka.

Sendoh: *Didn¡¯t seem to notice* Oh yes, and despite the many grumbles of the readers, Mary-sues keep popping up all over the place.

Eddie: *Sweating profusely* Are you talking about me? [Looks at various OC fics.] *Sweat* Okay, next time I shall write about you with a girl who is plump and wear specs and have big pimples and eh, body odor.

Sendoh: Ugh! No!

Eddie: See? You cannot stand the concept of that. Well, girls are girls. We can't stand the idea of imperfection.

Various writers: Yes! *Starry eyes* How can we ever bring ourselves to pair you or Kaede or Hisashi or?whoever next) with a girl who is ¡­ *Goes into puking fit* ugly?

Eddie: *Shoves the other writers off the stage* Eh, so you see¡­ 

Akagi: ¡­mary-sue fics are unforgivably disgusting.

Eddie: *Kicks Akagi off the stage* Well, you are saying that ¡®cos nobody ever wrote a Mary-sue about you.

Akagi fans: Teme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Throws the said author off the stage ¡®cos she insulted their favorite gorilla*

Stage manager (Kogure): Maa, maa¡­^^;; Cool it guys, we can talk this over¡­

Mitsui: *Raises hand* I have a question.

Eddie: Shoot.

Mitsui: Why are there so many angst fics going round the place recently?

Eddie: Beats me.

Mitsui: -_____-;; You were supposed to know.

Eddie: How would I know? I¡¯ve never written angst before.

Sendoh: *Glare* Never? You killed both me and Kae¡­Rukawa in your ¡°Eternal Love¡±!

Eddie: ^^;; Ehehehe¡­that¡­that was an accident, you know, I got into this very melancholy mood after a very sad dream and suddenly I realized that was how I could finish off the fic. ^^;; Maybe that explains why there are so many angst fics going round (tries to avoid the subject), you know, economy depression¡­

Sendoh: *Glare*Glare*

Eddie: Stop glaring before your eyes fall out. 

[Second thought]

Eddie: That was pretty gross, too. Hey dude, don¡¯t let your eyes fall out.

Fujima: I¡¯m not very happy. 

Eddie: Well, you weren¡¯t happy that often.

Fujima: Shut up. I demand more OC fics for me. I don¡¯t mind Mary-sue fics. I just want to see more pretty girls.

Eddie: *Waves to Fujima writers* Hoy! Hoy! Someone! Someone write something about Fujima and Anzai-sensei¡¯s wife? Whoohoo¡­super extramarital affair between senior basketball coach's wife and a junior basketball coach¡­scandalous.

Fujima: T___T No, you can¡¯t be serious.

Eddie: Of course I am serious, what¡¯s wrong with Mrs Anzai anyway, she¡¯s kindly, motherly (I¡¯m not saying that you have some kind of distorted Oedipus¡¯complex) and well, must be real pretty in her younger days.

Fujima: Problem is, she is old enough to be my grandma.

Eddie: Anything wrong with that?

Anzai sensei: Hm?? *Glasses flash threateningly*

Eddie: Aah¡­ nothing, yeah, no sirree, nothing at all.

Hanagata: *Grunt* There are so few fics about me and Kenji¡­

Eddie: There are a lot! You megane, look for them carefully!

Kogure: Huh? Someone calling me?

Mitsui: No, but Min-kun, have you read those fics written about us?

Kogure: *Clueless* Huh? No.

Mitsui: Ooh, you really missed out a lot! I loved those lemon YAOI fics.

Kogure: What is lemon? What is YAOI?

Eddie: *Face-vault* Eh¡­ Min-kun you can¡¯t be /that/ innocent¡­ 

Kogure: *Scratches chin thoughtfully* Not really¡­ I know about Slash NC-17 Gang rape multi bondage orgies anal oral¡­

-______-;;

Maki: I don¡¯t read a lot of fics about myself. There¡¯s one about my /sister/ though. *Frowns* When did I have a sister? I have four monkey-ish brothers at home, and that was enough.

Jin: *Smiles* That probably explained your affinity to Nobu-kun.

Maki: Me? Affinity with that Nozaru? No way!

Jin: You just called him monkey, so, if you don¡¯t treat him as a brother, what do you treat him as?

Maki: A monkey.

Kiyota: Yeaaaaargh! Sempai! I object!!

Maki: There he goes. He sounded like a monkey, for goodness¡¯ sake.

Kiyota: Kyaaah! Kyaaaah! [Still cackling like a monkey, why isn¡¯t he a real monkey?]

Jin: ^^;;

Sendoh: Speaking of which, we haven¡¯t talked about /your/ fics, Eddie.

Eddie: *Shrinks away* Don¡¯t give me that look, I wrote for the sake of writing¡­ (??)

Sendoh: You owed me three lemon fics.

Eddie: No! I¡¯m only 14! Fourteen years old! If I write an NC-17 does it mean that I can¡¯t read my own fics?

Sendoh: But you never even wrote a lime.

Eddie: B..but ¡­Close to verge of crying*

Rukawa: Do¡¯aho.

Eddie: Kaede! How could you! You called me Aho! *Burst out into floods of tears* I¡¯m so hurt!

Rukawa: Shut up.

[Eddie shuts up promptly.]

Rukawa: You owe me two, by the way.

^^;;

Fujima: You, you wrote me so green in ¡°Reactions¡±!

Eddie: But you are green anyway¡­ I mean, you liked Green anyway, right?

Fujima: Right, but I object to being addressed as a Green-freak Reminds me of ¡­ reminds me of¡­

Eddie: ¡­an overloaded Christmas tree.

Fujima: Exactly! 

Eddie: *Looks away whistling nonchalantly* 

-_______-;;

Mitsui: I demand more appearances.

Eddie: What do you want? You already have a whole fic to yourself!

Mitsui: With Ayako! *Feels Miyagi¡¯s death glare* See! You¡¯ve gotten me into deep s***!

Eddie: Language, Mitsui!

Mitsui: I don¡¯t care, you just write a f***ing new fic about me with your OC okay? A pretty one, that is, must have good figure and all.

Eddie: Yes, of course, Mitsui dear, and she will have large, pretty eyes¡­

Mitsui: Yes! 

Eddie: ¡­luscious, kissable lips¡­

Mitsui: Damn you are right! *Starts drooling*

Eddie: ¡­and no brains.

Mitsui: What?!?!?

Sendoh: Once more, I must mention that you are extremely biased in your arrangement of speech especially since you always place my opinions at the very end of the fic. I demand an explanation.

Eddie: *Yawns* I can¡¯t be bothered. *Goes back to reading Petshop of Horrors fics* Goo¡­ me wanna sleep.

Hana: Hey, that was my line. (Refer to fic Hi, Megane)

Eddie: I gave you the line, so by rights it¡¯s mine. *Yawns again* I really must sleep.

[Curtains fall. Audience throws in all rubbish in the place.]

[Looney tunes music play¡­ that¡¯s all folks!]

Eddie

November 12, 2002

8.31pm


End file.
